


Always Be My Home

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [7]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is where the heart is and Nash will always be Sam's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing!

Fandoms: One Life to Live/General Hospital  
Title: Always Be My Home  
Characters: Nash and Sam  
Pairing: Nash/Sam  
Ratings/Warnings: PG. AU, Crossover, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Home is where the heart is and Nash will always be Sam's home.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Disclaimer: I don't own OLTL or GH and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 500 words without title and ending.

*Always Be My Home*

Word used: PRACTICAL

# 7 in Love's A Battlefield Series

Owning a vineyard wasn't practical and Sam had wanted to tell her husband that from the start, but she always backed down in the end.

It was the look in Nash's eyes when he talked about owning a vineyard. He lit up like a Christmas tree and when that happened, Sam couldn't tell him no.

Now Sam was glad she hadn't said anything as they moved into their new home and prepared for the birth of their son and daughter.

They had had a wonderful six years, living in the house next to Nash's vineyard as they fell in love and started their family.

The only problem was that just as Sam was getting used to the vineyard, Nash had sold it so they could buy their new house.

As they moved into their new house in Port Charles, New York Sam knew she would have to find a way to make Nash happy again.

Her husband had loved everything about their old life and Sam knew she would have to make it up to him somehow. She had moved them out to New York because she had gotten a job offer and couldn't turn it down.

However, as they sat on the couch in the living room, Sam placed her hand into her husband's and said, "Nash, I'm sorry you gave up your vineyard so that we could move here. So I set something up for you that you will hopefully love and will make things a little easier for both of us."

Moments later Sam led Nash down to the cellar, where she had set it up like Nash's old vineyard. "I know how much you loved your vineyard so I wanted you to have that here."

After taking in everything in the cellar, Nash turned back to his wife and took her into his arms. He gently twirled Sam around. Then he set her back on her feet and kissed her. "I love you, Sam. I love our children too and I can't wait for us to be a real family."

Nash looked around once more then said to Sam, "This place is finally starting to feel like home. I didn't think it would, but it does."

Sam smiled and then she embraced her husband and said, "It doesn't matter where we are. You will always be my home, because you have my heart. I love you so much and I know our children will too."

They kissed again before they headed back upstairs and resumed unpacking. The two of them had only been in town for four months and hadn't finished unpacking.

Sam quit unpacking the box she was working on and smiled as Nash set up a few family pictures in their living room on the mantle.

Damn, she really loved that man. Nash was perfect for her. He was the man she had always dreamed of but never really thought she would end up with and she was glad to be proven wrong.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
